1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly, to a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) adapter for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer includes a motherboard with several PCI slots, and a PCI card can be attached into the PCI slot to provide an expansion function for the computer. Normally, a number of the PCI slots in the motherboard is limited, for example, a typical motherboard can only provide three or four PCI slots. However, a user may desire to install more PCI cards to improve function of the computer, however, this is impracticable due to the limited number of the PCI slots.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a means that solve the problem discussed above.